Byrgenwerth Scholars
The Byrgenwerth Scholars are an Organization in Bloodborne. Description This institute is the root of the Healing Church as well as all other affiliations in Yharnam. The provost of the school was Master Willem, and the school studied all forms of learning that allowed one to comprehend and perhaps achieve a higher plane of existence, through science, astrology, and archaeology. The school was also interested in studying the sky, as seen by the fact that they constructed a lunarium in order to observe the moon and sky. Lore Following the discovery of the labyrinth beneath Yharnam and, by extension, the Pthumerians, the scholars of Byrgenwerth sent tomb prospectors to unearth the secrets buried beneath. In the labyrinth, they discovered the Old Blood, which would later lead to the doom of Byrgenwerth and Willem. Apart from the Old Blood, the existence of the Kin and Great Ones was proved, which led to the desire for humanity to ascend to their status as essential deities; the idea that eyes were necessary to make this step became engrained into the minds of the Byrgenwerth scholars and their descendants. Tomb prospectors continued to be sent further into the bowels of the labyrinth, despite the inhuman lifeforms discovered as the raiders continued to go deeper; eventually, many went mad, and few returned. Still desperate to improve humanity, word of a distant village reached the ears of the Healing Church, due to the stranding of the Great One Kos on a nearby beach. Scholars and clergymen tore apart the inhabitants of the village and took all of the eyes that they could find. They defiled Kos, and, as a result, were cursed with eternally wandering the Hunter's Nightmare after death. It was following this incident that the split of Byrgenwerth happened. One of Willem's students, Laurence, believed that the Old Blood discovered in the labyrinth was the way forward for humanity; this clashed with Willem's teachings that Insight and the discovery of the Eldritch Truth was the only way to better humanity. Though Laurence ignored Willem and continued with his research, eventually establishing the Healing Church, he, nevertheless, made an adage with his old master: to 'fear the blood'. The practice of blood ministration then allowed Yharnam to flourish; the prospect of an essential panacea brought flocks of people to Yharnam. The Healing Church quickly came to power and caused Byrgenwerth's teachings to be forgotten. One of the last few scholars of Byrgenwerth made contact with Kos, and was subsequently rewarded by ascendance to Kin status. This being, known as Rom, the Vacuous Spider, controlled the illusions around Yharnam and somehow 'kept' Willem from leaving. Soon after, Byrgenwerth was declared 'forbidden ground' as the woods around it grew in size, hiding the former school from the populace of Yharnam. As seen by the events of Bloodborne, the adage between Laurence and Willem was not upheld, and Laurence was, as a result, punished by becoming a most terrible beast. Associates *Master Willem - Provost. *Yurie, the Last Scholar - Only member besides Willem. *Micolash, Host of the Nightmare- Former member. *Gate Keeper - Former Tomb Prospector, password gatekeeper. *Dores, Graveguard of the forbidden woods - Former Tomb Prospector, Graveguard. *Laurence, the First Vicar - Former member. *Gehrman, the First Hunter - Former member. *Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower - Former member. *Runesmith Caryll - Student, runesmith. *Rom, the Vacuous Spider - Former member. *Slime Scholars - Former members. Notes *Byrgenwerth and the Choir differ mostly because the latter is associated with the Healing Church, and searched for a religious connection to elevate their humanity through communion, which leads it into the imbibing of the Old Blood. Byrgenwerth is quite simply a place of learning, research, and investigation, having no religious dogma to impede its conclusions or ideas. Trivia *The Choir continued the research of Byrgenwerth Scholars. They also seek ascension through lining one's brain with eyes and observing the cosmos, but answer only to the Healing Church. *The specimens kept by the Byrgenwerth Scholars were Celestial Children. This suggests the process of turning infants into Kin was theirs or perhaps their discovery within the Chalice Dungeons, the Choir just continued the study. *The practice of eye collecting and organs harvesting are theirs, and the School of Mensis's continue these practices for their rituals. Gallery Bottles Of Eyes.png|Bottles filed with eyes Specimen Cages.png|Cages to keep specimens, some jars with harvested organs can be spotted on top of the cages Eye jars bloodborne.png|Lab table, many jars filled with eyes can be spotted on Byrgenwerth №4.png|Specimens and harvested organs and eyes БТ_№35.jpg|Miniature solar system for astrology study Bloodborne™_20150515190928.jpg|Messengers miniature figures found in Byrgenwerth Byrgenwerth №5.png Byrgenwerth №6.png Category:Lore Category:Affiliation